Miss Popular
by QueenFandom
Summary: Meet Miss Lucy Heartfelia, author and music expert. So when she goes to Fairy Tail, who will she meet? Future Love triangles, I hope. Comment pairings!
1. Meet Her

"Miss?" "Yeah?" I said sleepily. "What is it?" I yawned, stretching. "15 minutes till school starts!" "Oh, okay... Wait! Did you just say 15 MINUTES?" "Yes." "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" I quickly got up and looked in the mirror. "Not good, not good at all." I panicked. My blonde hair was a rat's mess. I quickly combed it with my hands, looking for a brush. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you earlier." The pink-haired girl bowed. "Punishment, Princess?" "No, of course not, Virgo!" "Thank you. I shall take my leave now." "Thanks!" I shuddered to think what would've happened if she hadn't woken me up. I pulled on a short, pink and yellow plaid skirt, yellow ruffled shirt, a pink jacket, white knee-high socks/boots. I stuck a pink hairband in my hair, and a pink baseball cap with yellow words stitched in: Fairy Tail Academy, and the school mark. I am SO glad I packed my backpack yesterday... "Princess?" said my butler, Loke. "Yes?" "Lunch! Don't you just love it? I made it for you!" Loke flirted a bit before I interrupted him. "We both know you didn't make it for me. Otherwise it wouldn't be this good," I teased. Loke sulked, thinking she was rejecting him. "C'mon. Your JOB is to drive me, too..." Loke brightened considerably. "Yes, Princess." I put out my elbow, and he grabbed it. "Thank you, Loke." "Whatever you wish, Princess." I could hear people walking by us saying, "OMG so cute! Perfect couple!" and I blushed. I protested, waving my hands about as much as I could with Loke attached to it. "Are you ashamed to be by me?" Loke pouted. I giggled. Typical Loke. "Well, we're here now! Bye, Loke!" "No, no! I'm going here now!" I smacked my forehead. Oh, no... Why had Virgo neglected to tell me this?

I looked at my schedule, confused. I was so engrossed that I didn't notice when I bumped into someone, toppling over and crashing to the floor. His knee was on my gut, and I gasped for breath. I then realized what position we were in, with me on top of him, holding his hair in fright. I blushed and got off of him.

He rubbed his neck. "Heh, heh. Sorry about that." The first thing I noticed about him was his pink hair, spiking up in all directions on his head. "I-it's fine..." Awkward silence. "Well, I gotta get going."

"Y-yeah." "Just for future reference, what's your name?" "Lucy." "Lucy..." "Heartfelia." "Heartfelia. Wait a second... THE Lucy Heartfelia?" "Well, yeah."

"OMG! If I was a girl, I'd be fangirling by now!" "Okay... Now HOW do you know about me?" "What do you mean? EVERYONE knows about you." "..." "Seriously!" "Why?" "Why? Your songs, your lyrics, your paintings, your books, your singing, your bunny outfit, your hot bod, and you in general. Wait... Did I really just say that?" "Yeah, you did." I blushed. "Oh..." He blushed. "What's your name?" "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." "Well, we better get going, Mr. Dragneel." "Yes let's." And we each walked to our lockers.

I ran to my first class, Math. I rushed to my seat and sat down. "Hello, class," said my teacher, Carla. "We have a new student joining us, Lucy Heartfelia!" I could hear whispers as people recognized me. "Her? Here?"

"Guys, look!" "OMG I have all of her books!" "She's so cool!" "She's really hot!" "She's super rich!" "She's—" "Ahem!" Carla rapped on the desk. "Role call." "Gray." "Hey." "Rufus." "I remember you." "Laki." "Here, ma'am." "Laxus." "Whatever." "Levy." "Here!" -Time skip- "And that's it. Okay, Lucy, between Levi and Gray. Levy and Gray, please raise your hand." I sat down. Rufus was behind me, and Lyon in front. Levy passed me a note. 'Hi, Lu-chan!' 'Hey, Levi.' 'How do you like it here?' 'It's pretty cool. What's that book you're reading?' 'It's "How to survive Braces + Glasses". It's really good. Do you like books?' 'Yeah, I love to write them.' 'Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot that you were Lucy Heartfelia. Duh factor!' 'My new one's gonna be called Midnight Shadows.' 'Ooh, can I be the first to read it?' 'Sure...' 'OMG thanks!' Carla snatched the paper from their hands, and read it aloud. 5 seconds later, the room buzzed with excitement. "Midnight Shadows?" "That sounds so cool!"

"Why does Levy get to read it first?" "Tch, whatever." "Shame on you, Gajeel! This is cool!" "Lucy, I call 2nd."

"3rd." "4th—" "That's enough, class." Carla frowned. "Now, back to work."

Time for science. That was tiring. Rufus, Gray, and Lyon kept fighting the whole way. Levy kept hitting Gajeel with her book, and... that pretty much sums it up. My science teacher was Cana Alberona. This time I sat by Jellal and Orga.

Next was French. I sat by Levy and Erza, the student council president.

Next, lunch. I sat at a table with: Levy, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel. A few minutes after I sat down, I was crowded my boys and girls, interrogating me. Suddenly, Erza whipped out an iron pipe and threatened to kill them if they didn't go away. My fans left. Finally! I got some pizza from Mirajane, and came back. While we were talking, Gray stripped, and Erza knocked him out. When he came to, we played Truth or Dare, and Erza was dared to kiss Jellal next time she saw him, Levy to hit Gray 50 times with her deadly book bag, Gajeel to sing "Roar" by Katy Perry (and it sucked) Gray to steal Erza's cake, and me to wear a skimpy bunny suit the next day at lunch.

Next, LA. My teacher was Freed. I sat by Chelia and Juvia. Juvia always talking in 3rd person and Chelia kept talking about love, both other than that it was ok.

Next, World Cultures, taught by Happy. I sat by Sting and... Natsu! He was hilarious. Sting was okay. Actually, Sting was downright annoying. We took a test. Normal POV "Hey, Lucy," said Sting.

"Yeah?" "Let's make a bet." "On what?" "Test scores." People from other tables listened in. "Okay." Sting smirked. "If I win," he said, "then you'll be my date for the school dance." "Fine. If I win, you are my slave for a week." "What if you tie?" asked Chelia, interested in case there was "blooming love." "Then we do both," we said at the same time. "Jinx. Double jinx. Triple jinx." "Anyway, being a slave won't matter cause you won't win OR tie." "Then shake." We shook, making it final. Natsu glared at Sting, knowing he was the smartest kid in the class. Sting smirked and stuck out his tongue, knowing how Natsu felt to the oblivious blond girl.

- Lucy's POV

Next, PE. My teacher is Mr. Gildarts, who, apparently, is the father of my science teacher. (Cana.) "All right, dumbos. Listen up! This girl here is named," he pauses to look at his sheet, "Ms. Lucy Heartfelia." Whispers again. I sigh. "Anyway, first are the races. Here are the partners. Erza and Sting. Rufus and Lyon. Chelia and Natsu. Juvia and Elfman. Jellal and Yukino. Laxus and Levy. Gray and Wendy. Lucy and," he squinted at the sheet...

"I hope I'm with her!" "I wonder if she's any good..." "She's so cool!" Gildarts continued... "Rogue!" Many boys and girls sighed. "Come on, punks! Let's get started!" "What are we going to do?" "Ahem! Square dancing!" Everyone groaned. "Starting tomorrow!" -

Well, I'm home now. After a while of cleaning my room, I did my homework. I was about done, when... ring! Ring! Why was someone ringing my personal bell? I fixed up my hair, swiped some strawberry vanilla lip gloss, and pinched my cheeks for some color in case it was father. It slid down the banister, and opened the door. It was Rogue. "Hey," I said, surprised. "Why are you here?" I leaned against the doorway.

"Oh, um, in the locker room, Gildarts said we had to practice the dancing. Here's the CD." "Thanks. Come in."

**I know this isn't really a good pausing point; I just wanted to put this out before I have to leave the computer. **** So forgive me. I know, you probably think this is the most boring story ever. Don't worry, there WILL be a plot. Lucy x ? Maybe jealousy? You guys decide. (I admit, I like love triangles. A lot.)**


	2. Hiatus

**I'm going to be on hiatus for about a year. I'm SO SO SO sorry, but I will be writing still, so when I come back I'll have like 6 million chapters (I hope) on most of the stories. Please forgive me! I still love you guys, obviously, and I'm so sorry. If you follow this story, I will make sure to let you know when I'm going to be back. (Otherwise, I won't know who read it.)**

**(-_-)**

**:_(**

**:'(**

**T_T**

**;_;**

**QQ**

**:"-(**

**='(**

**8::(**

**i_i**

**:*(**

**:((**

**:'—C**

**;(**

**=O : : : : : :**

**: . . [**

**TT_TT**

****Bye, QueenFandom~nya!****


End file.
